


love me like you do

by Devral



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral
Summary: Peter gives Wade what he wants.





	love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DramamineOnTopofMe and TheDevilHerself for beta reading this for me! I couldn't do it without them. And thanks to the awesome people over at the Isn't It Bromantic 18+ server for all the awesome prompts and wonderful cheerleaders.

Wade loves this so much; Peter really letting himself go and just taking what he wants.

Wade is naked on his knees with Peter’s hands wrapped around his head. Peter is fucking Wade’s face, not at all gently. With every thrust Wade gags and there is drool dribbling around his mouth and down his chin. His face is flushed a mottled red around his scars and his eyes are so dilated that the normal bright blue is almost completely obliterated. 

He’s got his hands on his thighs but one hand is inching towards his hard cock. He’s so hard that it curves up towards his stomach, the head flushed almost purple but despite how much he wants to touch his cock, he contents himself with just a soft graze against the side before settling his hand back down. 

A particularly hard thrust has him gagging again and his head rocks back only to be stopped by Peter’s hands. He tries to drag in a hard breath through his nose when Peter pulls back.

“Oh, no you don’t, baby. You get to take it just the way I want,” Peter slips one hand around Wade’s face, squeezing his nostrils shut. 

A grunt vibrates out around the cock now pressed all the way down Wade’s throat. His head has started to swim, euphoria pumping through him with every pounding heartbeat and harsh thrust into his mouth. 

“Yeah, make noise for me. You’re so perfect like this,” Peter’s words are at contrast to his rough motions. Wade’s eyes roll up to look at Peter’s face. He’s flushed with pleasure and his eyes are soft as he watches Wade take him in. 

Peter lets Wade’s nose go and Wade has just enough time to take a tiny breath before Peter pushes all the way in, pressing down Wade’s throat and cutting off his ability to breath. 

The stolen air immediately slides back out on a groan, Wade’s cock jumping hard against his stomach. 

“Ah, fu-,” Peter’s mouth twists into a grimace, teeth bared. “Oh, I’m close. You’re taking it so good for me, baby.”

The rhythm of Peter’s thrusts change to something quick and shallow, still blocking off most of Wade’s ability to draw breath. Wade feels so light he thinks he might be able to fly away if Peter weren’t pinning him between his hands and his cock. It’s so perfect. 

He rolls his eyes up again, watching Peter’s face turn slowly red, lips still twisted in a grimace. His hands tighten on Wade’s head and then he’s pushing as far into Wade’s mouth as he can. Wade gags on the head of Peter’s cock, another grunt forcing its way out. 

“Ah, yeah, that’s it, oh take it,” Wade feels the vein start throbbing hard against his tongue, Peter’s stomach pushed against his nose and blocking his breath again as he holds Wade’s face close as he comes. 

Wade’s fingers have barely been grazing the side of his cock through all this but that’s enough. The euphoria crests and his cock jerks and then he’s coming all but untouched, still gagging on Peter’s cock. 

Peter pulls Wade closer for a second before pulling out at tiny bit and pushing in again. He’s still hard enough that Wade gags lightly but only barely. He loves the feeling of Peter softening on his tongue. 

Wade starts sucking gently on Peter’s cock head as it softens enough to rest on his tongue, even with Peter still pressed gently against him. 

Peter jerks hard at the sensation, “Ung, Wade. Just-”

He pulls back, cock falling away from Wade’s mouth. Peter’s face is soft when he runs his thumb over Wade’s swollen lips, watching as the swelling quickly disappears. After a moment he drags his thumb down Wade’s spit covered chin, curling around his jaw and tipping Wade’s head back. Leaning down, he kisses Wade deeply, tongue moving in to swipe at the taste of himself that lingers. 

“You were so perfect for me, just like always.” Wade’s eyes are still dilated, his face set in dreamy lines when he smiles at Peter’s praise. 

Peter smooths his hands down over Wade’s shoulders, gripping lightly and tugging, “Come on, up. Let’s go sit down.” 

Wade lets himself be pulled up, swaying gently. Peter wraps his arm around the other man's waist, letting Wade lean against him. “Let’s go to the couch.”

Wade lets himself be guided, wrapping himself in Peter’s arms the second they get to the couch. His head is gently tilted back as Peter wipes down his chin and neck before he moves down to wipe his thighs and gently clean his soft cock. 

Leaning in for a soft kiss, Peter smiles. “I love you, Wade.”

“Hmm, I love you, too, baby,” Wade nuzzles against the hand against his cheek, slowly feeling himself come down from his high. 

“Are you thirsty? Do you want to wash your mouth out?” 

“Yes, please.”

Peter grabs a water bottle from the side table, pulling the lid off and holding it to Wade’s mouth. Wade’s hand comes up, helping to steady it as he drinks. 

“Was it good, Wade? Was this what you wanted?” Peter is sounding a little anxious now that the action is over and he can see how it has affected Wade. 

Pulling the water bottle away, Wade turns and cuddles down into Peter’s arms. “It was perfect.  _ You _ were perfect. That was everything I could have wanted.” He smiles up at Peter, “Thank you for being willing to give this to me.”


End file.
